Proposal
by blackxxcat013
Summary: After Norio's announcement about Kunimasa's proposal, Yonekuni is slightly shaken up because he didn't think that his brother could do it anytime soon and he wonders if he should do the same.


Proposal

"Yonekuni-sama, I beg you! Come with me!" Norio shouted, drawing much unwanted attention from students older than him, all of them wide-eyed at the sudden outburst.

Yonekuni shook then, both of annoyance and the temperature, and looked up through his lashes, answering," You bastard. Don't think that just because I'm a little nice to you, you can do whatever you want."

Norio was momentarily shocked at the reply, but he shrugged it off. There were more pressing matters that were needed to be taken care of. " That doesn't matter. Just come! I have something to discuss with you!"

The teacher was te first one to recover from the shock. "You! Get out of here and go to your own class!" he said, waving around a piece of chalk in his hands.

Norio turned beet red, suddenly becoming aware of the circumstances he was in – in his relationship with the Madarame. He walked out of the class, unaware of the stares that were boring a hole into his skin and started nibbling on his fingernails, his thoughts jumbled up and his mind in a haze.

The whole class save for the teacher, Shirou and Yonekuni burst into laughter. The teacher turned around to continue scribbling at the board while grumbling about the new generation of teenagers and how it is a lie that they are the future.

Shirou and Yonekuni could only blink at each other. But Yonekuni's eyes held more knowledge that they would seem.

=== O.O ===

They met up right at the school gates once school ended. Kunimasa had to go home early because he had some errands to do so he wasn't able to be there.

"What should I do? What should I do?" Norio mumbled on the way home.

"Relax, kid. You wanted this to happen right?" Yonekuni answered, getting a little bit annoyed at the way the younger boy just started to suddenly stop in the middle of the sidewalk on the way to Shirou's house. It was supposed to be their awkward alone time, darn it!

"Yeah, but I didn't expect it to be this soon!" the 'returner to ancestry' answered before going back to tugging at his hair.

Yonekuni rolled his eyes and mumbled,'Girls these days,' to himself before looking at his supposed lover.

Shirou stood beside him, smiling at the smaller boy in front of the both of them.

"You must be happy about it though. Besides, aren't you going to say yes anyway?" Shirou asked, earning a sigh from the younger one.

"I know... but... I still can't believe all of this is real! And the way he said it too and -," another sigh. "Where is he now?"

The bespectacled boy giggled.

"At home, cheating on you," Yonekuni answered, getting a glare in return from Norio.

"You... you're just jealous!" the younger boy yelled, pointing a finger at the light-haired boy before stomping off towards the Madarame household. Yonekuni sighed in relief when the younger one was gone.

"Isn't that great? He looks so happy," Shirou said looking back to find Norio jogging away from them.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" the other asked.

"Well, I wouldn't know. But don't you think there would be a different feel when you know that the one you like wants to be with you forever?" the dark-haired boy answered.

Yonekuni shrugged. "I still don't get it." He looked at the other, finding Shirou tight-lipped and with a serious expression on his face. _Great! Way to make your alone time more awkward!_

=== 0-0 ===

They sat at each ends of the couch after dinner, not really striking a conversation after that 'proposal talk' they had on the way home.

The TV provided the only sound in the room, save for the low hum of the refrigerator and the soft sound that they make while inhaling and exhaling.

"So..." Yonekuni started, not daring to look at Shirou. "Would you like it if your lover proposed to you?"

He risked a peak to his side and found Shirou staring at him, slight disbelief in his features but he swore that there was a twinkle in the other's eyes before the dark-haired boy looked back at the TV.

"I-I guess so," Shirou brought his knees up and hugged them close to his chest.

A sigh escaped his lips and he moved to lean his back against the darker-haired boy, forcing Shirou to put his knees down and let Yonekuni rest his head on his lap instead.

"Is it okay if I fall asleep here?" the light-haired boy closed his eys, not needing to have them open to know that the other was smiling when he could feel the warmth of a smile shine on him.

"Sure," a hand started running through his hair. "I'm not taking you to the room when I go to sleep though."

=== _i'm running out of faces... _===

Needless to say, when Shirou woke up, he was in his bed, not remembering if he walked there or not the night before.

He sat up and gasped when he saw scattered pieces of clothing on the floor, immediately looking under his blanket. He sighed in relief when he saw that he still had his clothes on, but felt disappointed at the same time because nothing happened.

He reached for his glasses on his bed side table and narrowed his eyes at the shirt that was lying on the floor. He swore that there were more than just that when he looked earlier.

"Morning, sunshine," Yonekuni appeared at the bedroom doorway, wearing nothing but a pair of pyjama pants that rode dangeroulsy low on his hips, holding a glass of milk. "I was just going to wake you up."

He walked closer to the bed and took a sip out of the glass before licking his lips to rid himself of a possible white moustache. He smirked when he saw Shirou's eyes flicker from his abs to his lips and to his crotch before catching him drink out of the glass, cheeks burning bright red when he saw the blonde's little tongue action.

Yonekuni moved closer and set the glass of milk on the table, not breaking eye contact. He leaned in closer and felt his smirk grow wider when Shirou's lips automatically parted when they were only a hair's width away.

The light-haired boy pulled away, immediately grabbing the milk from the bedside table and thrusting it into Shirou's hands – surprisingly not spilling anything over.

Shirou only blinked at him.

"That's for you. Hurry and make breakfast, I'm hungry," he walked away, leaving a flustered and confused Shirou behind.

_What a tease,_ Shirou thought, not really knowing what to feel at the moment, and missed the way Yonekuni annoyingly ran a hand through his hair and grumbled his way to the couch.

=== A.A ===

He felt like things moved a lot slower when he was deep in thought, like everything was stuck in slow motion and there was really no way out of it until he solved his dilemma. He wasn't even aware that Shirou wasn't talking about anything interesting anymore because, really, anything concerning Shirou caught his interest anyway, until the other was calling his name.

"Are you okay?" Shirou asked, his chopsticks hanging in his hand a few centimetres above his rice bowl.

"Huh?" _Smooth Yonekuni_. "Oh, yeah. I'm just tired. You were heavy last night, you know?" he eyed the rice in his bowl. "I'm kidding. I'm just thinking..." he finished, filling his mouth with food.

"About what?"

A pause.

"I don't know yet," Yonekuni placed his chopsticks on the bowl and he stared at Shirou's eyes, finding the seriousness in the other's dark orbs alluring and beautiful before they crinkled and he started laughing.

The light-haired boy could only looks at him confusedly but he laughed as well.

"You're weird," the dark-haired boy said before standing up, rice bowl and chopsticks in hand. "You're doing the dishes because I did the cooking, okay?" he placed them in the sink and walked to the couch, where he waited before Yonekuni was halfway done with the dishwashing and decided to help.

"You're weird, too," Yonekuni only told him.

Their silence as they washed the dishes was proof enough that they'd enjoyed doing the chore. Together.

=== o.e ===

Shirou was disappointed when Yonekuni had to leave after lunch, after they had a movie marathon after their breakfast. He wished the other could stay longer but he didn't have enough confidence to say that out loud and risk the other thinking that he was too pushy.

Yonekuni was reluctant to leave as well, but he had something in mind that couldn't wait any longer. It tore at his heart to choose between the two, yet the latter matter concerned Shirou as well.

"See you at school on Monday," Shirou said. "Take care on your way home."

The blonde one didn't answer, only gave a nod before he turned around to leave and ending up going back to Shirou to give him a kiss on the cheek before leaving again.

_There. Now, I won't regret anything else, _he thought, chuckling to himself when he imagined the other's stunned and embarassed face.

=== O/O ===

Shirou nearly dropped the phone on the following night, his hands shaking too much yet holding on to the cordless phone too tight that his knuckles paled.

"What do you mean Yonekuni didn't come home yesterday? I saw him leave," he panicked, voice raising a couple of notes higher.

"Calm down. He's not here, he didn't come home yesterday so I thought he was still there with you. He didn't give me a call so I'm not sure. And I guess his phone's dead so I don't know where he is," there was a pause on the other line. "It's been raining the whole day. I hope he's alright. Thanks Fujiwara-san. Sorry for bothering you. And... don't worry too much. He'l be fine," Kunimasa said before he ended the call.

Suddenly, there was a heavy feeling at the pit of his stomach and it felt so much colder in the room than before.

He didn't manage to fall asleep that night, finding it hard to close his eyes because of both the worry and the realistic nightmares that he feared would haunt him.

=== X.X ===

Four days after he had heard the news, Shirou's health obviously deteriorated. He grew paler everyday despite the same amount of food he ate. The bags under his eyes grew darker and darker.

Everyone in his class got too scared to touch him, much less breathe in the same space, in fear that they would catch his illn ess or for fear that he would suddenly crumble. And those who were close to him; Norio, Kumakashi, even Kunimasa, were at a loss for what to do.

=== ... ===

He did crumble when he passed through the gate of his house, a blonde-haired figure sitting at his doorsteps – lips quirked upwards.

His knees buckled and his legs folded under him as tears crept out of his eyes and the world turned black.

=== XP (i have a headache) ===

Shirou woke to the sweet scent of delicious food, his eyes blinking open when the light in his room was flicked on.

"Hey," there was a dip in the mattress just beside him and a hand carressing his arm. "You're awake now, aren't you? I heard you haven't slept for days now."

Shirou contemplated if he should reply.

'Missed me that much, huh?' the light-haired boy wanted to ask but didn't. "Come on. I made something to eat," he said instead. "It's going to get cold," he got up, tearing the blanket off of the other before patting him twice on his thigh.

The darker-haired boy sighed before getting out of bed and raised an eyebrow at the five star looking cuisine set on the table.

" I had lessons," Yonekuni said, answering the unvoiced question that he felt lingered between them. "That was where I was for the past four days. I'm sorry for not calling. I just remembered that yesterday... after I planned," he paused, motioning to the food on the table. "All this."

"What's this for?" Shirou asked, sitting down at a chair that Yonekuni pulled back for him.

"Today's special."

The blonde one gripped at his utensils, nervous as to how the other would find his cooking. When Shirou's eyebrows scrunched up in distaste though, he started to think that those four days away from the other had been a waste.

"It's bad, isn't it? This is why they keep me away from the kitchen," his chopsticks clinked against his plate as he set them down beside it rather harshly.

"N-no! Whoever said that? These are amazing! And- he cut himself off, blinking down at Yonekuni, who was now kneeling beside him on one knee. "What are you doing?"

" I don't have a ring. Yet. But I don't want it to be too casual like my brother's. So... do you want to marry me?" he took a chance and looked at Shirou's face, grimacing inwrdly. "Or something like that."

The other kept blinking at him for a while and the blonde wondered if he asked too early.

It tore at his heart when Shirou choked back a sob, but his hopes was a good sign, wasn't it?

"I asked too early, didn't I?"

There was a nod from the other, though this time, he as smiling as he did so.

"You'll accept my proposal anyway,right? You love me, right? Not HIM?"

Another nod.

Yonekuni didn't say anything anymore after. He only brought his hands to hold the other pair in front of him.

"Y-yonekuni-kun..." Shirou called softly after a few minutes of silence, a little hesitant if he did the right thing.

"You should call me that more often."

"The food's getting cold."

"Who cares," at that, the blonde one stood up and pulled the darker-haired boy up with him. "Come. I have to rid you of HIS essence."

THE END

* * *

**A/N: Whoo... I feel like I haven't been here for a while... This is dedicated to lovexxxsweet as a part of my gift for her this Christmas and because she was really upset that they delayed the second OVA again. This shall also be dedicated to those whoever decided to read this~ Thank you~ **

**I'm not sure if I captured their characters right this time... I didn't really feel that much for this fic comapared to my other ones. Anyways... It's Christmas break! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! Have a safe, fun, and happy Holiday~~**

**Please review~**

**Blackxxcat013**


End file.
